princess of the desert: A king's tale
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: When Ramses' father dies of a heart attack, he is forced to take the throne earlier then anticipated but when two advisers tell him he needs a queen, Ramses is hoping to find a queen as soon as possible. RamsesXMoses Romance, Rate M


**Salutations! I love that word now!**

**Summary: Ramses' father dies of a heart attack and now the throne is threatened to be taken from Ramses unless he finds himself a bride in just 5 days. Starting his travels, Ramses comes across a woman who has captured his eyes as a dancer. But this woman has more secrets then Ramses' father had.**

**Will this prove to be too difficult for Ramses to accept? Or will the man fall into the trap of love?**

**WARNING: The death of a great ruler is presented in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ramses or Moses but I do own the name Morisa(The dancer name!)**

* * *

><p>A room full of people gathered around the side of the king's bed, half of them, children, others servants. Out of these people, the king's son, Ramses. As Ramses approached the king's bed, he kept his head down and his fingers twiddling with the parchment paper that had been delivered to him by an eagle.<p>

The king had been surveying the small town of Egypt when he suddenly collapsed, complaining that his heart was tightening. Now the king, lying on the bed, on his very last breath of words as neither the servants nor Ramses knew what to do. Anyone and everyone who had studied the forms of medicinal herbs could not tell the king's son what was needed for they did not know either.

"Father…" Ramses finally put the scrunched up paper down on a table and held his father's hands.

"My son, you will take the…thr_one…"_ Ramses' father looked at him before closing his eyes.

Ramses pounded a fist on the table beside the bed, causing everyone to jump in surprise and watched as their soon-to-be king walked out of the room. He strode gracefully and purposefully to the throne room, keeping his stiff composure as he went to take a seat on the king's seat.

Everyone in the room heard the previous king and knew perfectly well that Ramses was to take the throne on behalf of his father's words. But there were those who did not want to see Ramses in the king's position. This much was found when a couple of men came up and explained to him the dire situation the throne was in.

"My lord, we know you're upset with the king's passing and that the only way to make up for not being here, is by taking the throne. But is this really best for the people of Egypt? If you do not have a queen by your side, you will lose the people's respect." Two men who had replaced the other two, who had previously served as the king's royal advisers; these two were no different from the others.

Ramses' face hardened with guilt and deep thought as he took the seat of the king's royal chair. The two men, who were to become Ramses' next advisers, began whispering intently toward each other, making sure Ramses was not listening. But Ramses had overheard them speaking and halted them in their little conversation with just the wave of his hand. They quickly stopped talking and straightened up to show half of their respect but kept a sneering face on as their 'king' walked up in front of them.

"So I hear that I will need a bride for the throne? My father ruled over Egypt even _after _my mother died giving birth to me and I will carry out the very same order my father passed down! Any who disobey me as their new king will get a severe punishment!" Ramses took the men's faces as rewards; just their reactions were enough to send him into a laughing fit.

"But sire, if you do not have yourself a queen before the royal ceremony, then your people will not respect you. Is this really what you want?" Ramses thought long and hard and pieced together that his father only stayed as king because he had a child to look after.

Yet still, it made no sense as to why he needed a queen so early just before he became a king. But if it was for the people to respect him, Ramses saw no problem with it. He turned to the men and smiled cautiously at them. He knew these two were up to something and the only way to find out was to bring back his new 'queen' and discover their true plot. Ramses could have gotten them arrested and he knew it but with a surprise arrest on two men who haven't any proof of doing anything wrong, Ramses would be in a sour situation.

"I'll go along with what you say but I won't allow _anyone _to touch my father's place. I'll make sure the guards know this as well as I'll be leaving tonight!" Ramses walked away from the royal throne room and made the two men look like they had won; for now but not for long. Ramses had a good plan.

The two men were left standing in the large room, smiling deviously as though they had gotten rid of a very annoying pest. They quickly looked around and then as sneakily as they thought that they had rid the kingdom of prince Ramses, they took the seats of the royal king and where the queen was supposed to be seated and sat there with glee.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Not much for the first chapter, but I'll put in more words next time!**


End file.
